


Shopping for confidence

by orphan_account



Series: A Collection of Mystrade fanfics [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Greg are grocery shopping. Short, fluffy fan fiction. Greg is infuriated by Mycroft's calm attitude. Light read and cute :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry I haven't been posting over the last 3 days, damn! But I am recovering form a writing slump :'(

Mycroft pushed the trolly down the canned preservatives aisle, 'Greg was so cute, that innocent 'way-out of my depths' look he had when he read the nutrition labels, trying to compare the two almost alike products’ Mycroft pondered. Mycroft forced himself to keep his emotions under control, he didn't like exhibiting public displays of his affection for his partner. Greg lifted his head, his brows furrowed, Mycroft orphaned his trolly and waltzed over to Greg and his two cans. He obtained the metal tins and placed the one sitting in his right hand back onto the shelf, Mycroft let out a childish snicker and reunited himself with the trolly. 

Greg was getting frustrated, the amount of people budging and pushing in front of him made him want to set fire to the whole market. Mycroft couldn’t help but laugh at Greg’s facial expression when his manoeuvred his body around a crying baby and six uni students who decided to rudely place them selves in front of the margarine to have a long winded chat. Greg threw the spread into the trolly with a huff and a glare at Mycroft’s calm attitude. Mycroft smiled and hummed a soft tune when he gracefully placed a milk carton in the trolly, this infuriated Greg, 'how could he be so fucking calm?’ he thought as he huffed heavily. Greg stole the trolley from Mycroft and proudly strolled down the next aisle quickly, he lifted his nose smugly into the air, as if to say, ‘see, I can be a wanker too’. This was all okay until Greg turned a corner a little too confidently and collided with another trolley, Greg mumbled sorry, his confidence hurt and his proud back returned to its normal 'unconfident hunched over' state. Mycroft ignored his ‘iceman’, emotionless state, he snuck up on Greg and curled his arms around his hips from behind and rested his head on Greg's slouched shoulders as he pursued down the aisle. Greg's cheeks flushed, he let a hand slip off the handle of the trolley and take Mycroft's, until the trolley skewed across the floor and hit into a tower of toilet rolls, causing the tower to fall and all the toilet rolls to disperse themselves across the market's floor. Greg hunched over even further, trying to hide his blushing cheeks and quaking masculinity. Mycroft kissed one of Greg's tomato red cheeks and laughed, 

"you're lucky you have me, hun" he said, he bent over, collected as many rolls as his arms could physically hold and started to reassemble the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! um, I will have a longer one up tomorrow, hopefully. Sorry again for not posting over the past 3 days. Got a fan fiction writing prompt (I'm very prone to writer's block) please pay my a visit on my tumblr: letstradedeerstalkers OR my business email is alway open: letstradedeerstalkers@gmail.com  
> love you all, thanks for the read xx


End file.
